1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to cabinet bases generally and, more particularly to a novel one-piece metal cabinet base of simple construction.
2. Background Art.
Cabinet bases are used, for example, to elevate parts cabinets, for example, to a more convenient height for accessing the contents of the cabinets. Conventionally, such a base is constructed of multiple parts with legs and possibly end pieces and gussets, with the many parts spot welded, bolted, and/or rivetted to each other and to a horizontal platform on which the cabinet is to be placed. Such a construction requires multiple operations and, consequently, is relatively costly. It would be desirable to provide a cabinet base that is simple in construction.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cabinet base that is of one-piece construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cabinet base that is manufactured with a minimum of different fabrication operations.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a cabinet base that is economical to manufacture.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.